


Little Memories

by greenleafin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU/Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Celebrations, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genjame Week 2017, Happy Ending, Ship Week, genjame week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: A few drabbles





	1. Day 3: Celebraton

When Genji told Amélie he was taking her out to the city, she was absolutely not expecting to be picked up in Genji’s shitty ten year old car and see him sitting in the driver’s seat with a full three-piece suit. The tie was distinctly lacking, and there were two buttons undone at the top, but still the attire surprised her. 

Normally when Genji said he was taking her on a date anywhere that wasn’t within a fifteen mile radius of either of their apartments, it was only to a beach or a club. 

Since it was the middle of January, Amélie dressed for the latter. 

He parked the car and hurried out to open her door, brimming with nervous energy if the way his hand slipped off the handle several times was any indication. She did her best to hide the tiny little smirk that wanted to cross her face, and shifted her weight to one foot. 

When Genji finally looked up at her, he smiled in such a way that it almost looked like a wince. “Are you ready?” 

“Well,” she began smoothly. “I thought I was. But I’m wearing a tiny cocktail dress with sequins that barely covers my ass,” she motioned to Genji then, “and you look like you’re going to a wedding. “So wherever I thought we were going obviously doesn’t match what I’m wearing.” 

At his crestfallen expression, she hurried a few steps to cup his face—careful to not smack him with her clutch purse—and kissed his slow and long. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s, um, a surprise.” She’d never heard his voice wobble like that, and she was briefly concerned. 

“I don’t love surprises.” 

“I know, but this is a really good one, I promise.” 

She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that he wasn’t going to answer her, so she pointed at the car with her hand that was holding her bag. “Wait in the car, and I’ll be back in ten minutes tops. Okay?” He nodded and walked back over as she hurried the best she could with her six-inch heels back to the apartment elevator. She took off her shoes during the ride and as soon as she was on her floor, she made quick work rushing to her door and practically ripping her dress off herself. 

Within minutes she had a much nicer, much less revealing dress on. It still showed some skin, and it still hugged her body tightly, but it was one of the nicer articles of clothing she had. Her pumps were switched out for much more simple stilettos. She wiped the glitter off her chest and shoulders with a wet paper towel, then dried and grabbed her purse and tucked it under her arm while putting her hair into a simple braid on her way back down. 

Genji was playing a game on his phone when she exited the building for the second time that evening, so he didn’t see her approach. He startled when she opened the door and sat down, and he looked over at her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and settled in. After a moment’s pause, she raised a sculpted brow. “Ready?” 

He nodded and threw the car into drive. 

It didn’t take long to get there, but the way there was suspiciously quiet. The music that Genji normally tried to blast in his car (the speakers were shot to hell) was barely audible, and each time Amélie tried to make conversation he brushed her off with short one-word answers. 

Amélie was beginning to get a bit cranky with his attitude, but she kept her mouth shut for the duration of their journey. 

Finally, they pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant she had ever seen. Valet drivers in tuxes were running about, a woman with what looked like some type of animal scarf got out of a limousine while Genji was still making his way in the car attendant line. She whistled. 

There was even a gigantic fountain that featured cherubs and dolphins in the intricately sculpted stone. 

Were she anyone else, Amélie might be worried about the fact that her tits still shimmered and that she was wearing the trashiest thong she could find. Eventually they made it to the front of the place, and whereas she had never been ashamed to step out of Genji’s old car, he sure seemed like he was. He apologized to the valet and grimaced as he handed over the keys. They stepped away, and she hooked her arm with his. 

As it turned out, Genji had made reservations two weeks in advance. The place wasn’t particularly crowded, but it was the type of place that valued exclusivity and prestige over customer service. 

They were brought to their table, and had ordered no more than salads when Amélie had finally had enough of Genji’s meek behavior. “Alright, what is wrong? If I didn’t know any better I’d say this is a break-up date.” 

He looked horrified at the idea. “What? No! I said that it was a surprise—” 

“Genji, you’ve been acting so weird all night.” 

“Probably. But you’ll find out why really s—” 

“Or I could find out now.” 

“Amélie, please—” 

“Genji I’m serious—” 

“Just wait for the breadsticks to come out!” She fixed him with a look and he sighed, slumping in a seat with a chuckle. “You’re impossible sometimes.” She grinned back at him, and at least that had gotten him talking more. A bottle of wine was brought out that they hadn’t asked for, though Genji didn’t seem that surprised by it. He received it with a quick ‘thank you,’ and poured out two glasses. She took one, and they clinked their expensive cups together. 

Since meeting Genji, Amélie had gotten used to living and doing things on a bit of a budget. She wasn’t exactly loaded after graduating college, and though Genji could have all that he wanted, he wanted to rely more on his minimum-wage warehouse job than ask his brother for anything. 

Just one of the many reasons she loved him. 

Not too long after, the breadsticks were brought out. She looked down briefly at the basket placed before them, then turned her eyes up to Genji, one more raising a brow in expectation. 

“Um...You should, uh, take one.” 

Just wanting to be difficult, she responded with, “Why?” 

Immediately his tone turned whiney as for what felt like the millionth time that night he pleaded, “Please?” She rolled her eyes and reached to grab one, picking it up and gasping as something fell off of it. 

Whatever it was fell in her lap, and she tried to calm herself, reasoning that it couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be a bug as she reached to grab it from the fabric on her legs. 

Her fingers clasped a smooth, metal object. Immediately her breath left her. 

With trembling hands, she held it up to her gaze, and when she tried to look up at Genji in his seat, he wasn’t there. 

Instead he was knelt by her side, resting on one knee. 

Amélie’s mind went blank. The slight commotion from other patrons around them ceased abruptly. In fact, everyone in the restaurant had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the scene before them. She didn’t notice though, the only thing she could focus on was the man with fading green hair and such soft, sweet brown eyes before her. He gently plucked the ring away from her and with the slightest of coughs to clear his throat began speaking. 

“Amélie Lacroix, the moment that I met you, I knew that you were going to be the one for me. And the breadstick thing was lame, I know. But even still, I’m wondering if...I mean...If you think then I could be the one for you then—”

“Yes.” 

His mouth fell open, and his eyes that were concentrated downwards snapped back up to her. “W-what?” 

She didn’t respond at first, at least not with words. She fell to her knees so that she could wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. She repeated, “Yes, yes,” for what felt like a thousand years as they embraced each other on that fancy restaurant floor. 

When she finally came-to with the real world, everyone was clapping and cheering for them. He helped her stand, and she wiped a single tear away before smiling and waving at the restaurant. 

Normally she wouldn’t care, only coldly flip her hair over her shoulder and sit back down. But Genji loved to showboat, and so she allowed him this. 

Genji finally sat back down, and for the rest of their meal, then held one of the other’s hand. 

Amélie had spent much of her life unhappy and searching for something. True she had wonderful moments, and ultimately wouldn’t trade her experiences for anything.

But for the first time in her life she felt that she had found what she was looking for. 

She felt happy. 


	2. Day 4: AU/Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [amelie's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RTIXUzCr2M)
> 
> whoops looks like i gotta change the rating for this fic haha

Amélie watched as her coworker took the stage. Jack, loudly and enthusiastically introduced as  _ Sunshine.  _ She rolled her eyes. He was nice enough, but the sugary sweet personality he exuded was not to her taste whenever he danced. He was however dating Gabriel, the club’s bartender, and when Gabriel told her to  _ play nice _ ...Well, she listened. He could be scary when he wanted to, and she just didn’t care enough to bother either of them. 

Jack’s shows typically garnered a lot of attention, though very few of them bothered to stick around during the switch nights and watch the girls perform. Each Thursday night they ran two hours of guy’s dances, then the women took over. 

Not to be biased, but Amélie considered all of the male performers from their starter, —Mccree—all the way to their ending—Jack—to be a little lackluster. Nothing against them, but not a single one of them could do the things she could in heels. 

On a normal night, Lena would be starting. On a normal night Lena wouldn’t have twisted her ankle walking up the stairs to her apartment. On a  _ normal  _ damn night Amélie wouldn’t have to worry about needing to prepare herself in the ten minute break they got from when they switched over. She didn’t know how Lena did it. 

After a few minutes of sitting at the bar, Jack finished up and walked into the back rooms. Angela put on a show of cleaning up his bills and announcing when the next dance would be. Amélie dared a glance at Gabe behind the bar, and he looked a little...Preoccupied if you could call it that. She snorted and got up, taking the back way into the dressing rooms. 

Since she was the first one dancing, she had the room all to herself. 

She took off her robe, adjusting the sparkly purple crop top she had on, and hiked the matching skirt up an inch on her legs. Touch-ups to her makeup were applied, and a rhinestone sticker was applied underneath her left eye. She pulled her breasts out from her bra and patted them gently. She’d done her hair before leaving her place, so she didn’t have to worry. 

Angela came into the changing room and told her that she had sixty seconds before her music would start. Amelie sighed and slid out of her flats, tugging on her plastic peep-toe platforms. They were cheap stripper shoes, she knew that. But she had gotten them when she first started, and she’d be damned before she tried to break in another pair of wedges. 

Just as the opening notes started to her song, she crossed over to the curtained area. Another two seconds and she would step out. 

They came, and she stuck one leg out first, hearing a few calls from the already formed crowd. Slowly she worked her way to be fully in view, making her way over to the pole that extended to the ceiling. The opening lyrics played as she lazily circled around the stage, swinging her hips in a way that had everyone in the crowd whistling and hooting. The lights that shone on her made it a little hard to see exactly who was in the crowd, but a gentleman with bright green hair stood out. 

A few more shimmies, a few more rolls of her body, and the song’s tempo changed. The saxophone came out smoothly from the speakers, and that was her cue to reach her hands above her head and start dipping down. 

Each inch she descended was accentuated with a little pop of her hip to one side or the other. She trailed one hand down her chest, down her sternum, down her stomach, teasing the waistband of her skirt and dipped one fingertip beneath it before snapping back up. She turned around and stood back from the pole, bending down to show how very  _ little  _ was underneath her bottom attire, before facing the crowd once more. 

Yet again the green haired man caught her eye, and the way he licked his lips in time with the beat was enough to turn her on, even just a little. 

Her hands slid over herself, pulling at some clothing, groping other parts of her skin. All the while she thrusted into the air, pushing back up to meet an invisible body in front of her. 

As the sax came to a close to make way for the chorus, she pulled the zipper of her shirt down with one hand, letting the other grasp the pole behind her as she let her head fall back and pushed out her shirt. Zipper undone, and shirt fully open, the jazzy instrument once again blared. She pulled herself back upright, shrugged the clothing off, and wrapped both hands and one leg around the pole and spun. She pulled herself up another foot off the ground and grinded down against the metal. 

With the way the attractive man was watching her, she decided to do it once more, opening her mouth in a soundless moan for show. 

A few more rotations after, and she slid down, working in time with the music to take her skirt off. It was incredibly languid going, but that was exactly what the patrons watching her wanted. She hadn’t been paying attention before, but money had already begun to flood the stage. She smiled at those in front of her and finally dropped the skirt down to the floor. She stepped out quickly and worked herself up and down the pole, making sure to turn her head back and put on the greatest damn show any of those people had ever seen. 

It was incredible, their reactions, and it always made her  _ feel  _ incredible. Still working herself, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, making a show of covering her chest and letting the item drop to the floor while the chorus came on for the last time. As soon as as the saxophone began, she whirled around and  _ drank  _ in the audible and visual praise she received. 

The last part of her dance was less about the pole as it was just revealing herself, and damn did she love it. The song finished while she had her hips pushed all the way forward, and her hand was as close to rubbing herself through her thong as she was allowed. The lights dimmed enough that she could make out the finer features of the one the men that had come to the show. 

The way his dark eyes glimmered, the deep V of his shirt and the tightness of it accentuating the muscled tone of his body, the way his jeans hugged him. She blew out one little kiss to the crowd, and made sure she made eye contact with the patron that had caught her eye and gave him a wink. 

After she changed back into frilly panties and a matching bra, she left the room and joined the other waitresses on the floor. Several of the men and women called her over for drinks, and she ended up giving one woman with dyed purple tips a lap dance before the green-haired individual finally asked for her to come over. 

When she did so, she made sure to work her hips more than she had previously, and when she reached him she boldly sat in his lap and slid her arms around his shoulders. He was still hard, she could feel him underneath her ass. She whispered in his ear, and at her urging, his hands grasped her waist lightly. 

They parted, but when they did she patted his shirt pocket meaningfully. After a few minutes he checked it, and it had her phone number on it in tight black digits, as well as she time she got off work. 

He looked at it and sunk into his seat, calling over a different waitress for a whole new drink. 


	3. Day 5: Domestic

Genji entered the apartment with all the grace, elegance, and quietness of a freight train. He dropped the keys onto the buffet next to the door, whistled loudly, slapped his bag on the ground, and practically stomped his way to Amélie. She stood in the hallway with her arms crossed and annoyed expression on her face. 

He bounced over to her, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Hey, babe.” 

“You woke me up from my nap.” 

He was only half paying attention, now engrossed on rifling through their cabinets as he was. “You sprinted to the front door to tell me that did you?” 

She’d followed him into the kitchen to grab the cereal he was looking for for him. He never managed to remember where they kept the boxes. “I was sleeping on the couch. It was literally ten feet away from you.” 

“Maybe consider taking up track?” He suggested and gathered the cereal bowl and spoon and sat down at the table. He poured the cereal into the bowl, and Amélie watched on, bemused. 

Sans milk he began shoveling the off-brand version of Froot Loops they’d gotten accidentally while drunk into his mouth. She wanted to be mad at him, especially because the two of them had gotten about four hours of sleep the night before. Genji had just gotten new handcuffs and wanted to break them out, who was she to deny him that? What bothered he was the fact that he was so chipper despite that fact, and just when she had fallen asleep he just threw himself everywhere. 

But the content look on his face while he overstuffed his cheeks and chewed was so precious that her anger melted away almost immediately. She sat down at the table with him and just kept him company for a few minutes. When he was done he grabbed his things and put them away again. He threw the cereal box into the wrong cupboard, and Amélie peeled her bare thighs off the wooden chair with a slight wince to put it back in its place. The sweat that was beginning to collect on her brow led her to her next statement. “You need to talk to the landlord.” 

Genji groaned loudly. “How come? You’re the smarter one.” 

“Yes, but he likes you more. The AC’s out again and I am not going all summer with it being ninety degrees in here.” 

“Aw, come on Amé, is it that bad?” 

“We have a leather couch. If you want your ass sticking to it then have at it.” He hummed thoughtfully, jumping up on the counter. 

“What will I get if I talk to him?” 

Amélie sauntered up to him, swinging her hips as best she could. Which is to say, incredibly well. She tapped his legs open and slid in between them, getting close enough to press their chests together as she put one hand to each side of him. She looked at him through half lidded eyes and whispered, “You’ll get to keep your life.” 

He shivered and grinned. “God have I mentioned how sexy you are?” 

She tapped his nose with her finger. “Of course.” Before she could pull away, Genji was leaning in for a kiss and had wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him back slowly, keeping her hands off of him. He cupped her face with one hand and tilted her head back so he could kiss at her jaw before returning to her lips. She allowed the treatment for a time before he began sucking on that one part of her neck that drove her crazy. Immediately her hands went to fist in his hair and she moaned quietly. He’d won that round. 

It wasn’t over though, and when she peeled back she  _ definitely  _ heard the whine that escaped his throat. She didn’t smirk, not at all, as she commanded him to follow her. He did so, but not without hugging her from behind, trying to get his hands up her shirt. She humored his attempts to pull her top out from where it was tucked into her shorts for a few steps before turning around and pulling him into another long kiss. His back met the wall with a muffled bang, and Amélie had no problem with ripping his shirt off. He’d taken a shower after going to the gym, but she promised herself that she’d render it useless by the time they were done. 

She kept him pinned there between the plaster and her own body, letting him work himself up against her. She pulled away once again, not waiting for him to trail after her as she walked to their bedroom. She took off her shirt in a smooth movement, loving the way Genji scrambled to catch up to her. Genji hurried out of his pants, and Amélie didn’t miss the fact that he had no underwear to remove before he was naked. She wished she’d appreciated the commando sweatpants look more, but there was always time. 

As he climbed onto the bed and turned over on his back she winked at him and reached back to unhook her bra. She moved slowly so she could watch the way his throat bobbed every time he swallowed. The hooks were free of each other, but still she did not remove the garment. Instead, she put one knee on the bed and motioned for him to come to her. He did so immediately, taking but a split second to be right in front of her. She trailed one hand down his chest and brought their lips together. He opened his mouth and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue in. 

They kissed for a long time, Genji rubbing her breasts through the lace material. She was growing impatient herself, but it was always fun to torture him like this. She pushed him back abruptly, noting the way he bounced once and the way his face lit up as he watched her. She removed her bra and unbuttoned her shorts, sliding them oh so slowly down her hips as he stared at her, mezmorized. The denim fell to the floor and she stepped out with one leg, then the other. She kept her underwear on for then, choosing to make her way up and straddle him. 

Both Amélie and Genji moved in tandem with each other. Her ground himself up into her, and she in turn rolled her hips. Amélie had her eyes shut, arms stretched back and grasping his legs to steady herself when Genji reached down to rub his fingers against her still concealed clit. 

She moaned loudly and he stopped bucking to instead rub faster against her. She wanted her panties off, but the added friction just made the feeling all the more incredible. Plus she would have murdered Genji if he had stopped. 

With a loud moan she came, moving her hips wildly against his hand and shuddering when she finally stilled. 

To his credit Genji let her rest, kissing her cheek and temple when she leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder. Eventually her moment was over, and she continued on with where they had left off. It was more for his benefit, so she let him do whatever he needed to. Ne of his hands war fisted in his own hair, the other lay clenched on his chest. He was still watching her, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. 

It didn’t take long for him to come either. His back arched up off the bed and he held onto Amélie for dear life, but when he was done he fell back and laughed. 

“Dear god in heaven I love you.” 

“Think?” 

“Know. I know I love you.” 

Pleased, she got off of him and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. She’d shower later with no issue, but Genji hated when his release was allowed to dry on his stomach. She returned and cleaned him up quickly, tossing the cloth to the floor before climbing back in bed. Genji held out an arm, and she rolled into it. She put one hand on his chest and the two of them fell into an easy silence.

For a long time they lay there, but before Genji could fall asleep Amélie whispered, “Genji.” He hummed to let her know that he’d heard her. “Call the landlord.” 

He laughed and pulled her to him. “Yeah okay, in a little while.” She rolled her eyes, knowing that if they both fell asleep it would be hours before they woke up. Still, she loved the way that their bodies fit together so she sighed and closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! actually finished a multi chap fic for once lmao (even tho its late ldkfjaf)
> 
> as always u can find me on [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/maxalackin)!! ask me anything, send comments, or whatever u want! feel free 2 follow for updates or if u wanna be mutuals lol. bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> genjame week! i've done some art for it instead of drabbles, but there will be a few days that i'll write for instead. 
> 
> as always u can find me on [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/maxalackin)!! you can send me anything you like, talk to me, whatever makes u happy! 
> 
> see u guys next time!


End file.
